When a school girl's skirt goes up
by ShinigamiMaxwell028
Summary: My first shot at a ffic. It was posted by OhimesamaShinigami. Duo and Relena have a quick yet strange meeting, Heero seems to be jealous but is it true? 1xRx2.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in anyway.  
  
Author's note: I thought this up when I was on my way to school on the cheese wagon.  
  
ANOTHER AU FICCY! *smiles and goes to sleep again* by the way this is very AU!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Cerulean eyes appeared from beneath heavily drawn eyelids when Relena Peacecraft as she awoke from her heavenly sleep. She turned her head to the small digital clock on the nightstand next to her bed. She groaned when she looked at the time. She swung her legs over to the edge of her bed and continued her morning ritual from there. After getting out of the shower she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed as she put on her thick coke bottom glasses. She didn't even bother putting on any makeup or jewelry like the other girls at her private school stressed about so much. She was simple. She liked not having to worry about what to wear the next day, due to the fact that her school had mandatory uniforms.  
"Lena! Come on you'll be late for the bus!" Her mom called from the bottom of the stair well. 

"Coming…" Relena mumbled to herself as she put on her jacket and began to descend down the stairs. Relena grabbed a piece of toast and snatched her book bag up from the kitchen counter.  
"Have a…nice day…Relena…" Her mother tried to say as Relena walked out the door.   
  
  
  
Taking her usual empty seat on the bus Relena sighed as she noticed two new guys were added to the heinous list of people that would soon judge her by her glasses and braided hair instead of her personality.   
Relena nearly caught her breath when the first boy stepped onto the bus. Wide eyed and grinning he boldly walked down the aisle towards her seat. Relena looked out of the corner of her eye at her stack of books next to her. Quickly debating whether she should move them or not she continued to stare at the boy. A braid of long mahogany hair, and the biggest pair of amethyst colored eyes she had ever seen. His build on the muscular side yet a boyish look to him all the while. She smiled just slightly as he took the empty seat next across the aisle from her. He looked at her and smiled. He then quickly turned to hi to his friend who was just boarding the bus.

Relena wasn't the only girl on the bus to notice both the guys either. Surprisingly cat calls could be heard from the other more rambunctious girls. Relena could see why. The amethyst eyed boy his friend came on the bus with more of an entrance. His dark brown hair in every direction but one, his narrowed Persian eyes. He had just put his arm through his school uniform shirt which gave the girls a quick glance his well toned and defined chest. The boy's eyes darted from seat to seat. Girls batted their lashes and showed some thigh but the boy continued walking towards his friend. He nodded at Relena as if he were asking her permission to sit. Relena quickly gathered her books and put them all between her and her book bag which was on her knees to begin with.  
  
"Some of these girls are vultures." The boy next to Relena mumbled. Relena looked at him slightly and stifled a laugh. Well she tried to at least.  
"Some of these girls use that uniform to get what they want. Most men would do anything for a girl in a St. Gabriel's uniform." Relena joked as she watched him put on his tie.  
"Hnn…" He mumbled.  
"I'm Relena," She said softly, "It's a pleasure to meet you…uh…"

"Yuy, Heero Yuy." Heero said rather dully. Relena smiled and turned to look out the window. She could hear Heero talking to his friend. He called him Maxwell but he said his name was Duo. She heard him say that Maxwell was only his last name.   
"Duo Maxwell?" Relena thought to herself, "sounds vaguely familiar."  
  
Relena shrugged it off as her bus pulled up to the drop off loop. Relena sighed as another day in her sanctified hell started. She pulled her blazer on and grabbed her books. As Relena was about to step off the bus a girl behind her nudged her forward causing her to land in the puddle of muddy water. Relena stood up and looked straight at the girl who was still trying to get Duo's number. Duo quickly pushed her aside when he saw that Relena had fallen.   
"Shit…" Relena growled under her breath as she tried to wipe of her hands on her skirt. She picked up her books and began to head away from the crowd laughing at her. She ran to the only place where she knew no-body in this school would bother her, The Library. She ran up the flight of stairs and stopped at the locked library doors. She pulled out her hairpin and picked the lock. She went in and closed the door gently as to make no noise.   
Relena wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket. She put her books down on the window sill, and climbed up onto it. She sighed as she brought her knees up to her chest. She placed her arms around her legs and put her head on her knees as she looked outside the window. She let the tears run down her cheeks as she cried. She didn't even hear the library door open, well not until the person who came in called out her name. She looked up and wiped her tears as fast as she could.

"Relena?" She heard a male voice say. She blinked and looked at the person.   
"Yeah?" She called out softly, "Heero? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be surrounded by a flock of girls?"  
"Cocky aren't you?" Heero said as he sat down next to Relena. Relena hugged her legs tighter and glared at Heero.

"Always." She snapped back.

"Hnn…" Heero looked out the window, it gave a perfect view of the courtyard. He let out a sigh and looked at Relena, "Why are you up here by yourself?"

"It was where I would come here to think. No one ever comes up here. Not even the librarian. This place is always deserted. I love it though." Heero just nodded and stood up.

"Where are ya going?" Relena sniffled.

"To find my homeroom." Heero said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Relena grabbed her books and stepped down from the windowsill.   
  
Relena followed Heero until she reached the hallway she was supposed to head down. She saw Duo trying to open his locker, which not surprisingly was next to hers. She walked up to him and took the little piece of paper which held the numbers he needed to open his locker. She turned the dial to the specified numbers and pulled the locker door open. She then turned to her own locker and proceeded with putting her books away. She grabbed the extra blazer in there and took off her soiled one. She grabbed the extra pair of socks and headed towards the nearest bench to take off her messed up ones. She had just finished pulling up her sock when Duo sat down next to her.

"Hey, um are you okay?" Duo asked as he watched Relena take off her glasses and let her hair down. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. She stood up and looked him straight in the face.  
"Why the hell would you care? You don't even know me!" Relena snapped as she grabbed her book bag and stomped off. Duo sat there, jaw slightly ajar. Heero walked up to Duo and poked him in the arm. Duo looked up and smiled.

"Wow, the first time a girl has ever blown me off!" Duo piped. He stood up and looked Heero in the eyes. He then started laughing as he put his arm around Heero's shoulders. Heero raised an eyebrow as he and Duo headed to their first class, photography.  
  
Duo and Heero took a seat in the back of the class. They wanted to avoid all the girls and guys trying to get into their pants. The teacher raised her hand to signal the class to quiet down. The teacher walked to the front of her class and looked at all the students.   
"For those of you that are new to this class I am Ms. Une. I do not tolerate lazy or lax people. I will not tolerate disruptions or distractions in this class. I will also no stand for insubordination. If you are late to my class more than three times I will give you a detention. If you do not serve that detention I will give you a referral, so on and so forth, " Ms. Une walked past Duo and narrowed her hazelnut eyes from behind her glasses, " Photography is an art and should be taken seriously. If you feel as if you do not belong in this class raise your hand I will take your name down and make you sure that you are removed from this class, as soon as possible."  
"Will we have to work with partners?" A girl's soft voice could be heard. Heero looked to his left and saw that Relena was the one that had raised her hand. Heero nudged Duo's arm and moved his head in Relena's direction. Duo looked across the room at Relena and smiled at her. She turned her head and saw Duo smiling at her. She shook her head and pretended to busy trying to write down what Ms. Une was saying.  
  
After class Relena literally jetted out of there and headed towards her next class. Duo told Heero that he would meet him after third at his locker. Duo ran after Relena and finally caught up to her as she ran into the library. Relena threw her books down and groaned.  
"Why are you following me?" She yelled as she went back and locked the library door. Duo smiled as he pulled out a chair.  
"Why are you in here?" Duo asked trying to avoid her question.  
"This is my second period, library assistant. No one ever comes up here so I'm always alone. Now why are you following me?" Relena snapped back.  
"Well," Duo grinned causing Relena to grimace, "I like your attitude."  
"Ha, that's a first. Look if you want an easily lay go try a cheerleader." Relena retorted as she headed into the library office. Duo, of course followed closely behind. Relena grabbed a chair and stood on it as she felt around on a shelf. It seemed as if she was looking for something. Duo grinned as he got a quick glimpse of Relena's panties, which happened to be a pair of black lace half bikini cuts. Duo quickly looked away to try to avoid an oncoming erection. He heard Relena curse so he grabbed her by the hips and took her off the chair. Relena looked at him.  
"What are you doing?" Relena inquire as she watched Duo sit on the chair and feel around for something.  
"What were you looking for?" Duo asked as he looked down at the girl. She sighed and put her hand on her hips.  
"It was a key, a silver skeleton key." Duo's grin widened when his hand had landed on it's target. He jumped down from the chair and handed Relena the key, "here you are my lady."

"Yeah yeah. Thanks." She said as she walked out of the room closely followed by Duo, "You're still following me?"

"Yeah. I did mean it when I said I liked you." Relena shook her hand and turned towards Duo.

"No you said 'I like your attitude' not that you like me." Duo stood up and laughed.

"Not only are you pretty you're smart too." Relena visibly blushed when Duo had said that.  
  
Relena reluctantly let Duo follow her up to the closed off third floor of the library. Relena turned the lights on and revealed it to be a rather clean place. There were luxury couches, lamps, coffee tables scattered across the room. Duo sat down on one of the armchairs and looked at Relena who had pulled off her blazer jacket. Duo looked at her and noticed how healthy and lean she was. Her legs so curved and they looked so smooth. He wondered whether they were. Relena turned the radio on and turned the volume down. She laid on her stomach on the couch next to Duo's armchair. 

She placed her head on the arm and looked at Duo.

"So why are you so bitchy towards everyone you meet?" Duo flinched expecting to be hit after he had said it. He heard Relena laugh and watched her push herself up. Her blouse was slightly unbuttoned which revealed her perfectly rounded breasts. Duo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Relena saw him close his eyes and decided that she wanted to have a little fun.   
"I just am. But I think I'll make an exception for you." Relena gave Duo a rather suggestive grin. She stood up and walked over to Duo who was looking dead on at Relena. 

"Uh…Relena?" Duo asked as Relena sat on his lap and started to nibble on his neck. Duo tried his best not to moan and to get Relena off of him. But low and behold his teenaged hormones failed him. He picked Relena up and laid her down on the couch. He didn't hear Relena complain about the added weight on her as he laid on top of her. Duo ran his hand up Relena's thigh send shivers down her spine. Relena began to unbutton Duo's uniform shirt. Hands roamed around body parts. Buttons were popped and undone. Relena's glasses were carelessly thrown on the floor. Neither of them noticed the extra occupant of the room, well not until…  
"Duo," Relena moaned as she felt a hand fondle around with her breast. Duo to busy with giving Relena a hickey didn't notice that Relena was being handled by two men.

"Relena," Duo moaned out as he felt her hands roam down his sides. Relena felt down Duo's stomach looking for the button and zipper of his pants. She found them just as he began to kiss down her neck to her chest. Relena began to nibble on his neck as he began to unclasp her bra. Duo gently grabbed Relena's breast and started to gently move it around, he then brought his lips to the now hardening pink nipple. Relena's nails racked across Duo's back as she felt Duo's warm mouth around her nipple.

A hand ran down Relena's stomach and down to her lower abdomen. It didn't stop there, the hand slipped down and began to play with Relena's womanhood. Relena let out a startled moan as she began to rock her hips as she sent her own hand down Duo's pants. Duo let out a rather hefty moan. Relena pulled her hand back and wrapped her arms around Duo's neck as he began to press into her. Relena wrapped her legs around Duo's waist.

"Oh Duo, aren't we going a little to fast?" Relena managed to pant out.

"Well," Duo moaned, "If you want me to stop I'll stop."

"No, please don't." Relena let out a soft moan as Duo slipped her shirt down her shoulder and continued to kiss her. Relena grabbed what she had thought was Duo's arms. She ran her hand down the arm to the wrist of the hand and placed it in her shirt. The hand had suddenly pulled away.

"You guys are tasteful." They heard a male voice say. Relena's head jerked up as Duo jumped up. They both looked into the face of a Persian eyed young man. Relena blushed as she quickly tried to gather up her missing articles of clothing which happened to be scattered everywhere.

"What are you doing here?" Duo snapped as he zipped up his pants, thankfully they hadn't been taken off.

"Looking for you. What were you doing up here," Heero laughed, "Never mind that. It's kind of obvious." Duo looked up and glared at Heero before saying.

"Ya know Heero, for someone who rarely talks you really piss people off when you do." Relena had just finished buttoning up her blazer when Heero looked right at her and scoffed.

"I guess the girls on the bus aren't the only vultures here." Relena's head shot up and she looked straight at Heero. Her small fists curled and she stood up and punched Heero square in the jaw. Heero held his jaw and looked at Relena who was heading down the stairs.

"Man Heero, you just love getting on people's nerves."

"You like getting into their pants." Duo looked at Heero and grinned,

"You never complained before." Relena heard as she was about to close the door. Relena shook her head as she went back in and stood there arms akimbo. She tapped her foot and cleared her throat. She marched up to Heero and moved him out of the way as she bent down to pick up her glasses.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: Sorry I finished off at such a bad part I just really needed to get this posted. I'm going to start chapter two now.


End file.
